


Eons Ago

by hiyorithecat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether Assisted Orgasm, Begging, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gentle Sex, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pet Names, Promises, True Name, reunion (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyorithecat/pseuds/hiyorithecat
Summary: “Please.. Your touch feels so familiar Emet, I know not who I was to you eons ago but I want to be someone to you now”Emet-Selch finds him again, and he remembers him. But not everything.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Eons Ago

Citrus whined in the back of his throat as he was pushed into the wall by one very strong Ascian. Emet’s hands felt so large on his tiny stature, caging him in and stealing all his attention. “Emet.. please” Citrus whispers as he claws at the man’s thick overcoat, willing him to press closer. “Hush sweetling, allow me to take care of you,” Emet says, voice teasing and dark as he caresses Citrus’ chest on the outside of his cotton shirt. He places soft kisses on Citrus’ exposed neck, licking the dark skin as his hand’s stroke at his sides. Citrus felt like he was on fire, every point where his body touched Emet was akin to a shot of electricity. He couldn’t say when he had started remembering who he was, and who Emet had been to him all those eons ago. But when he had… he couldn’t possibly stay away from him. His soul had such a familiar and comfortable glow, the very aether Emet emitted felt like home. 

Citrus cranes his head up to meet the lips of the taller man, allowing him to take control of the kiss and swallow him whole. He could only cling on for dear life as Emet’s tongue stroked his, hips stuttering against the man’s frame. His own shaking hands work to push the coat of Emet, willing him to undress so he could see his body. 

“Please.. Hades” Citrus cries as he finally pushes off that stupid coat, exposing more of Emet and grinding his hard cock against him. At the mention of his true name, he growls, placing a possessive hand on Citrus’s neck as he grinds his hips harshly into the other man, providing friction against his cock. A stain starts forming on his tights as they grind together, lips connected and tongues intertwining. “My dearest, you are utterly delicious” Emet whispers as he reaches up to softly stroke Citrus’s ears, watching him whimper and pant at the caring touches. 

Citrus falls at that moment, unable to keep his legs steady under the glorious touch to his ears and hard cock pressing against his own. Emet catches him easily, hands on his waist and making him wrap his legs around the taller man, so he can lift him up properly. “Now now, be careful,” Emet says darkly as he slides his hands down to cup Citrus’s ass through his thin tights, lovingly squeezing causing Citrus to moan. 

It’s as if time stops around them as they kiss, hands caressing all over one another. Emet is only wearing an undershirt and light tights now, his cock hard and creating a tiny wet spot on the fabric. Citrus is a lot more pitiful, wearing a pale teal cotton shirt, now open and tights that are completely ruined with precum. They grind against one another, Citrus up against the wall of his inn room, at the mercy of the Ascian. Emet was panting darkly, his own legs shaking with arousal, feeling the subtle curves of Citrus’s ass. “Please.. Your touch feels so familiar Emet, I know not who I was to you eons ago but I want to be someone to you now” Citrus gasps as he wraps his arms around the man’s neck, placing tiny kisses all over his face with plush lips. “My dear, you may have whatever you desire” Emet responds, stroking the boy’s fluffy ears, base to tip. He marvels at the shift in color, deep black tinted with a striking teal. His hands go lower to grip at the boy’s long hair, tugging at it deliberately to pull a gasp out of Citrus. “You, Hades,” Citrus says, voice shy and low as he grinds his cock towards the Ascian. “After all we went through in The First.. I wish for something true” Citrus whispers, treading hands through Emet’s hair, surprised at how soft it was. “Dearest boy.. to hear my name from your soul again.. stirs the beast inside” he growls, gripping Citrus through his tights and stroking his cock. “Hnnn… pretty please” Citrus whines, clawing at his arms to hurry up the process of getting those oddly smooth hands on his aching cock.

Emet just chuckles and with a snap of his fingers, all clothes disappear, aether withering away. He sets the Mi’qote down, pressing his fully naked body against him and relishing the feeling of skin against skin. “On your knees dear boy,” Emet says and Citrus nods with frightening speed, dropping to his knees and licking his lips as he comes into eye level with the cock before him. Citrus takes one hand around the cock, giving it a gentle stroke before taking the cerise head into his mouth. His own cock twitches at the taste of Emet, something buried inside him reawakening at the bitterness on his tongue. A whine escapes as he takes it deeper inside, relaxing his jaw to accommodate its size. “Mmmm Citrus” Emet groans as he pets the soft ears and hair under his hands, watching how the whole body of his lover shakes. It’s clear that Citrus enjoys it too, shaking thighs and his sweet cock dripping and leaving a little puddle on the wooden floor. 

He hollows his cheeks, sucking obediently and looking up at Emet. Heat blooms in his chest when a blushing Ascian looks back at him, looking far more debauched than he had ever seen him before. There are tears prickling in Emet’s eyes, and his smile is that of awe and affection. It spurs that heat inside him, sucking loudly and focusing on the head, licking at the slit and lapping up anything he got. His own cock was aching, twitching with every small stroke at his ears, but he could ignore it for now. “Come now, dear boy… let me touch you” Emet said, urging Citrus off his cock with a lewd ‘pop’. He stands and Emet kisses him without hesitation. Emet lifts him with ease, carrying the smaller man over to the inn bed, laying him down gently. 

He allows himself moments to stare at the Miqo'te, how he covers his hard cock with his hands, trying to hide. He loves to please but when the attention turns to him he shies away. Citrus thighs squeeze together, pushing his leaking cock out and smearing pre-cum onto the dark skin. His chest is heaving, nipples hard and his arms pushed the flesh out, pretty tits poking out. “Look at you Citrus.. look at that pretty chest,” Emet says as he caresses his chest, pulling needy whines from the kitten before him. The Ascian’s hands are large on his frame, caressing all over his chest and stomach. “Let me see you sweetling” Emet whispers as he gently pulls Citrus’ hands off his cock, exposing the cute little thing to him. Average length and quite thick, the skin around the head pulled back and pre-cum pooling at the slit. A shameful whine escapes Citrus as his cock twitches, the aether around them prickling his skin. It’s so familiar, utterly comforting and Citrus cherishes every last second. 

One large hand wraps around his cock, smooth skin warm against him, hand almost covering two-thirds of his length in its grasp. “Hnnn Hades p-please” Citrus cries, hands now clawing at the man’s muscular arms. Emet chuckles, his own shaft pulsating with arousal at the name, so sweet from those lips. Citrus begs perfectly, pushing Emet-Selch over the edge and with a rough growl he takes both their cocks in his hand, rubbing them together and setting an unrelenting pace. He starts crying, all the sensations making his ears pin to his head; the silky cock against his own, pre-cum mixing together and giving off the lewdest noises. Citrus instinctively wraps his legs around Emet, pushing him close, their skin meeting at every point. “There’s my kitten…” Emet growls as he bites as his lovers’ exposed throat. Emet can see how close he is, and how his own orgasm is building. He tightens his hand around their cocks, focusing his aether around their cocks to heighten the pleasure. 

“Cum Citrus, you can do it dear boy” Emet groans softly, kissing him and swallowing all his tiny whines. “Oh- oh- oh- goddddddd…” Citrus yells as he cums, covering Emet in his cum and moaning a soft Hades. This sends the Ascian over the edge, voice dropping and growling as he thrusts a final time, shaking with the intensity as he cums. 

Once they both come down from the high of orgasm they kiss, now soft and tentative. Citrus clings to the taller man, hooking his legs around him and slapping his tail against one muscular thigh. 

“I shan’t ever let you go again,” Emet says, placing a tiny kiss on Citrus’ forehead as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Emet-Selch can have a little cat boy. As a treat.
> 
> References for Citrus's appearance can be found on my Twitter @hiyorithecat


End file.
